


Mirjahaal: Healing (in all its forms)

by CloneTrooperKit (ZeAwesomePrussian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Feels, Gen, Other, Poor Tup, Sad Tup, Tup has a concussion and is having mood swings and depression, slight tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomePrussian/pseuds/CloneTrooperKit
Summary: Recovering from a concussion after being taken hostage by unknown entities, Tup is stuck in medbay and trying not to feel like too much of a dead weight. Thankfully, his brothers won't stand that for long. Hurt/comfort with generous sprinkles of angst and fluff.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mirjahaal: Healing (in all its forms)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this a prompt answer for my rp blog on tumblr, but it turned into a small fic, so I'm posting it here too. Context wise, Tup just got rescued from being kidnapped (by an anonymous asker) and is suffering from a concussion and some fractured ribs. Concussions have been known to cause depression and mood swings, as well as dizziness, blurry vision, headaches, and a lot of other stuff.

“Don’t see why I have to stay in medbay all week long if I’m just gonna be resting. If I were in the barracks, I’d be doing the same thing.” Tup argued, three days after his kidnapping fiasco. He’d been here long enough that the room wasn’t always spinning when he opened his eyes, but short enough that sometimes his vision blurred to the point that he couldn’t tell which of his vode he was talking to. That had been embarrassing once or twice, but thankfully his ori’vode were understanding of his head injury.

The brother currently keeping him company, he thought it was Kix, but it was hard to tell, shook their head and stated in a voice that had likely said the same thing at least once before, “Tup, we talked about this. You’re still pretty unsteady on your feet, vod’ika, so getting back to the barracks would be difficult, plus nobody would be there making sure you weren’t doing stuff you weren’t supposed to. There’s always someone in medbay, so we can usually spare someone to keep you company, but there’s no guarantee there’d be someone in the barracks when you needed them.”

Frowning lightly, Tup sighed in defeat. Whichever vode it was stood up from their position near him, patted his shoulder, and then went to check on the other patients. ‘Definitely Kix, then’ Tup decided.

Waiting until he was decently sure Kix wasn’t watching, he sat up slowly, inching forward so his feet were on the ground, and pushed himself off the bed. With one hand grasping the bedframe for support and the other wrapped protectively around his still-healing ribs, he started shuffling towards the door. Thankfully, he was wearing his off-duty reds instead of his blacks, so him sneaking out of medical wasn’t quite as conspicuous. 

It wasn’t that he wanted to make Kix’s life difficult, he just wanted a few hours to himself without the bright lights in medbay or someone making sure he woke up every three hours, and he was starting to feel like a bit of a bother. He shouldn’t have to need someone with him all the time, but after his… anxiety spike yesterday, his vode seemed afraid to leave him alone, like he would fall apart without someone keeping him company. 

And, yeah… that might’ve been the case a few times, but it was only three days into his recovery time, and he just felt… useless. Couldn’t even rescue himself, he’d needed intervention from three whole teams to get back to his vode, and…

Vision tunneling slightly, Tup took a moment to lean against the wall of the hallway, about halfway between medical and the barracks. Sliding down the wall, he missed the sound of footsteps until there was a shadow blocking the overhead light from hurting his eyes. 

“Alright, vod’ika. Come here.” Tup didn’t get a chance to see who it was before he was bodily hefted from his place on the floor into the vod’s arms, bridal style. They had a pretty easy time with it though, so probably either Fives or Echo, given the pauldron he found his head resting on.

The brother’s gait was steady if a bit dizzying, so Tup found his eyes closing as he mumbled, “Sorry you have to keep coming and fixing my problems.”

Feeling them stop in the middle of the hallway, Tup’s eyes fluttered open. They weren’t back to medbay yet, but his brother, Fives, he could make out the goatee, was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. 

Readjusting slightly, Fives let his head fall just enough to impact lightly with Tup’s still-bandaged head. “Well, I’m not sorry. We don’t mind. Always here to pick you back up, Tup’ika.” 

And throughout the course of the next two weeks, Fives and the rest of his vode continued to prove that to him. To his brothers, Tup would **_always_** be worth it. 


End file.
